Shattered Dreams
by CaptainSwan617
Summary: ONE SHOT. SPOILERS 4x17 (Best Laid Plans) "Emma, look!" Emma was brought out of her thoughts by Killian's alarmed tone and looked out the window with him. A purple pulse was sweeping over the town, coming straight toward them. "What the hell is…" The last thing Emma was conscious of before she passed out was the feel of Killian's warm chest against her cheek.


She was worried about him. The wooden man child.

Emma was just sitting there on the couch, wringing her hands. Every few minutes she'd check her talking phone, looking for a message or something. Killian couldn't think of any words of comfort, because he didn't have any to give.

He'd heard Emma speak of August previously, her parents too. Despite being known for his lies, August was seen as more of a hero. And, as much as Killian hated to admit it, now that he was seeing them interact he was sure that the Nolans were secretly rooting for Emma to change her mind in August's direction. It didn't matter if he lied for his own selfish needs, abandoned Emma as a child and ultimately caused Neal's abandonment of Emma. No, _this_ guy was the hero- not Captain Hook. The guy who outran a curse and then went through a time portal for her.

Although, Killian would be the first to admit he had his own selfish needs. First and foremost being his happy ending with Emma. He didn't wish August's death or anything like that, but he just needed to be sure that August wouldn't swoop in and take it away from him.

Above all, Killian trusted Emma with his life and his heart. But no matter how close they got or how much of an open book she was to him, there were parts of Emma that remained sealed. Was it possible? Could she possibly care… deeply for August?

**CS**

He was actually jealous. And it was kind of adorable.

Killian wasn't really looking at her, probably trying to reign in his emotions. He almost looked like he could snap and punch a wall at any moment. As if he had anything to worry about. August was a friend, she had told him flat out. Besides, just like him, Emma was loyal 100%. She wasn't ready to tell him just yet, but she was finally admitting to herself that he was her happy ending too.

"Emma, look!" Emma was brought out of her thoughts by Killian's alarmed tone and looked out the window with him. A purple pulse was sweeping over the town, coming straight toward them.

"What the hell is…" The last thing Emma was conscious of before she passed out was the feel of Killian's warm chest against her cheek.

**CS**

 _The weather was perfect. The sea was calm and there was just enough of a slight breeze to keep the air at just the right temperature. But today the Jolly wasn't going out to sea. She had a more important role today._

 _Killian stood impatiently on the wheel deck, dressed in full Captain's formal uniform, Henry at his side. Henry was pulling at the bow tie on his tux, obviously annoyed by how tight it was on his neck. Fortunately for Killian, he had convinced Snow that there was no way he was getting married in modern formal clothes, even though she said vehemently there was no way he was dressing in his pirate coat for the wedding. His Naval uniform, or to be more precise, Liam's uniform, was the compromise._

 _Emma had insisted he still wear his pirate's necklace. She hadn't seen it off him a day since they'd met, and she didn't want that to change. She was marrying all of him: the Captain, the Pirate, the hero, the villain. She loved_ _ **him**_ _._

 _The sound of the string quartet came from the opposite side of the ship. The ceremony was small, as small as Killian and Emma could persuade Snow at least. Regina joined Killian's side as officiate, giving Henry a small wink. Snow was led down the aisle by Smee, who escorted her to her seat before sitting down on the groom's side. Elsa came down the aisle next, giving Killian a shy smile as she stood waiting for her friend to process._

 _Killian stood up straighter as Emma was lead across the deck, her arm tucked into David's. Killian had lived many centuries, but he had never seen anything as beautiful as his bride coming toward him. Her dress was similar to the one she wore to the ball at Midas' palace, only it was white and sleeveless, a fact that made Killian's blood hum. As beautiful as she looked in the dress, nothing was compared to the look in her eyes. There were tears in them, a sight he'd seen many times before, but instead of sorrow it was joy that he'd never see in his long life. Her smile was brighter than any sunrise and it lit every depth of his once dark heart. This woman, this brilliant, infuriating, radiant and amazing woman was coming toward him to vow to be his forever._

 _As David kissed her cheek and handed her over to him, Killian took both her hands in his. How he longed to feel her fingers entwined in both his hands again. Now they could do so forever. For the rest of his days he would wear his wedding ring with more pride than any husband ever had. His wife had not only brightened his heart, she made him whole again. The silver band on his left ring finger would be his reminder every day._

 _Emma smiled at him, stepping in closer. He could feel her warmth and it took everything in him not to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless right there. The pronouncement of husband and wife couldn't come soon enough! He took a step toward her, not caring if it was appropriate or not, pulling Henry with him. He held them both in his arms and in that moment, everything was perfect. He was holding his bride and his new son. As Regina cleared her throat, Killian released them and they resumed their previous position, but he held onto Emma's hands._

" _Dearly beloved," Regina began. "We are gathered here today to…." She paused as the wind began to change. The sky grew black, streaks of purple lightning peppering the skies. Killian pulled Emma close, reaching out for Henry but only came up with air. Henry was no longer there, neither was Regina. All those who were once on the deck of the Jolly Roger had now disappeared. All that was left was Killian, Emma, and one new face- Rumplestiltskin._

 _He was every bit of the Crocodile he was when he first reappeared to him in the back alley of the pub all those centuries ago. Green, sparkly, scaly skin, dressed in leather that Killian was sure he peeled off a crocodile himself. The giggle that haunted his nightmares pierced his stunned silence._

" _Well, what a 'happily ever after' this turned out to be," he said with a sneer. "Did you really think I'd allow you to win, pirate? Steal my son's love and my grandson without a fight?"_

" _You've taken too much from me already," Killian said as he pulled Emma behind him before drawing his ceremonial sword. "I'll not let you take my happiness away ever again." Rumplestiltskin giggled with glee in reply and Killian felt his blood boil in response._

" _Oh, but I've already won, dearie," he said. "I just wanted to see the look on your face when all of it was ripped away from you- literally." Before Killian could catch on to what he meant, he felt a pain tearing through his back, a familiar pain that shook him to his very core. In one swipe his heart was out of his chest, being held in the hand of his true love._

" _Emma," he said in disbelief. "What…."_

" _I already know the answer to that question, Captain," Rumplestiltskin giggled as he produced another heart in his hand. This one was black as night, so dark that it was barely distinguishable as a heart except for an occasional brief sliver of red floating through it. The heart was gnarled and undersized, and Killian could almost swear he saw an orbit of black smoke surrounding it. "The heart of your Savior is in my hands now, pirate. She will be my most amazing pupil, the darkest the world has ever seen. That is, as long as her studies are not… distracted. Emma, if you would be so kind?" Killian looked at her in horror, her face remaining emotionless as she began to squeeze. "As much as I would love the honor of killing you," Rumple continued. "The look of anguish as your happy ending is ripped away from you by your supposed 'twue wuv' is worth the centuries of wanting to end you myself." Rumple did a joyful little hop as he circled around Killian's crumpled form. "Keep it up, Emma dear- the slower the better."_

" _Emma….no…." Killian gasped out. "Emma...love…" His eyes stayed locked on hers until the last- when the world went dark before he was swallowed up in flames._

**CS**

 _Emma nuzzled into the warmth that was Killian's chest. Being in his arms always felt comforting, like home. She smiled to herself as she felt his arms tighten around him as he continued to sleep, letting out a small hum of contentment._

 _This is what she always dreamed of. A home of their own, tucked away at the end of their own private beach. A view of the ocean from almost every room, the best, in her opinion, seen from their bedroom. Her husband, steadfast and true, by her side through everything, snuggling together on a lazy Saturday mornings. Kids playing quietly so their parents could have that one special day a week that they could sleep in. Actually, speaking of which…._

 _This morning was apparently not going be one of those 'sleep in' mornings. As the clock hit 8:15am, the door slammed open and the sound of two sets of footsteps could be heard. A beautiful little girl, probably about 5 years old, followed by an adorable little boy, around 3 years old, came crawling up into bed with them and began to jump._

" _Mommy! Daddy! Wake up," the blonde little girl squealed before coming around to cuddle in next to Emma._

" _Pancakes! Time for Pancakes," the dark haired little boy demanded, his eyes sparkling just as blue as his father's. The boy jumped right on top of Killian, who let out a grunt in response._

" _Alright, you little pirates," Killian said as he sat up. "Mommy and Daddy will be out shortly." The two squealed as they ran out of the room. Henry appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking more like a young man than the floppy haired boy that appeared one day at her door._

" _Sorry, Mom. I tried to keep them busy so you two could sleep," he said apologetically. "Apparently not even the Storybook could keep their minds off of pancakes."_

" _It's okay, Henry," Emma said as she sat up. "You're a great big brother. We'll be out in a minute."_

" _Alright," Henry said. "Love you guys. Don't forget that Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Neal are coming over later!" Killian was beaming with pride as he watched his step-son leave, which made Emma love him even more, if that was even possible. Before Killian could completely rise from the bed, Emma yanked on his arm, pulling him back to her. Once he was back down, she scrambled to resume her spot with her head on his chest._

" _Reluctant to get up yet, love," he asked._

" _I'm just so happy," Emma said. "Right here, with you and the kids. I couldn't ask for a more perfect way to…." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sky changing suddenly, affecting the light in the room dramatically. The sky grew black, streaks of purple lightning peppering the skies. Emma pulled Killian close, calling out for Henry and the children but her words fell silent. She let go of Killian only to run toward the door to search for them. Henry, the boy and the girl, were gone as purple smoked filled the room. As she turned back toward Killian, he was gone too._

 _She was no longer in their room. There was_ _no ocean view_ _, no king sized bed. Just four gray walls, a thin single-sized mattress over thick coils for a bed, and door with bars. She was in jail. She was alone, forgotten. It had been days since the warden brought her food. But the hunger pains were nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Her family was gone. She had no one. She laid on the floor curled into a ball, not caring as flames started to form around her._

**CS**

"Emma!" She could feel herself be gently shaken as she was brought out of her nightmare. She could still feel the emptiness, the loss, the destruction of her hope of a happy ending. The feeling left her cold. But the first part of her dream, the part where her happy ending came true, her heart was yearning for it. Emma rubbed her eyes roughly, trying to force away the sleepy haze. As her vision came back into focus, she saw Killian looking down on her, concern in his eyes. "You alright, love?"

"Yeah," Emma said weakly. His arms were around her as she roused, gradually becoming more aware of her surroundings again. "What the hell happened?"

"A sleeping curse, no doubt," Killian said. "Temporary, but effective. Look." Emma looked out the window. When the purple haze first crept over the town, it had been daylight. Now, the sky had darkened. Slivers of orange and purple skimmed over the skyline, the sun barely seen in it's descent into the horizon. Emma's head fell back against the couch, still heavy with sleep. Killian joined her, letting his forehead fall gently against hers. "I...I dreamed...my life was more than I could believe I was worthy of one moment and then…"

"It was gone," Emma finished. "Definitely a curse."

"Aye," Killian said, letting his hand fall into her hair and gently brushing the golden strands. Emma leaned into his comforting touch. As she relaxed into the gentle tug of his ministrations, she wondered if the comforting motion was more for her or for him. At that moment, it didn't matter. She needed to feel him, that he was still there. "It felt so real," he said softly. "I wish it was, well, before it was all taken away."

"Yeah," was all she could say. She looked up into Killian's eyes. A twinge of sadness tugged at her heart. She had seen those gentle blue eyes in someone else, someone that also had her smile. "Killian, do you think…"

The door burst open suddenly, causing them both to jump. Killian stood on his feet, holding his hand out to protect her, but she already had her hand out in defense, a white glow humming around her fingers.

"It's okay," David said as he held up his hand. "It's just us."

"Thank goodness you two are alright," Mary-Margaret said as she rushed towards Emma and pulled her from the couch into a tight embrace. "Is everyone else okay?"

"It appears as if the little prince is still asleep," Killian said as he peered down at Neal in the bassinet on the other side of the room. "It seems your son doesn't mind missing out on all the excitement."

"That's the second curse he's slept through," David said with a chuckle. "Although, this time he has a better excuse."

"He may sleep through curses," Mary-Margaret added. "But get still gets up at 3am every night."

"What happened," Emma asked.

"The sleeping curse knocked out the entire town," David said. "Those who have been under it before were immune."

"Is Henry…"

"He's fine," David assured her. "We saw him, he's fine." Emma let out a sigh of relief and Killian crossed back through the room to put his arm around her.

"That's a relief," Emma said as she dug her phone out of her pocket. "I'll call him to see where he is and then Killian and I will…"

"Before you do that, Emma," Mary-Margaret said. "You two better sit down. Your father and I have something we need to tell you." Emma and Killian exchanged glances before sitting down at the kitchen table across from her parents. He threaded his fingers with hers as they looked across the table. Emma was not prepared for what was about to come. The dream that she had as a young girl that she thought had come true through her beloved, perfect parents was about to be shattered.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Hey, look! I posted something! It feels like forever! I actually have several multi-chapter stories in the works, all unfinished, so I don't want to start uploading until I know I can update regularly and not leave you hanging for months on end. I'd love some feedback on which stories I should focus on so if anyone wants to know about my story ideas, feel free to message me.**

 **Hope my writing wasn't too rusty!**


End file.
